


Switched

by liketogetlost



Series: Lessons [3]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo and Mark like to change roles sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched

Sometimes they switch roles.

They're making out, slow and lazy, on the couch usually and Eduardo hums against Mark's mouth and bites on his lip, pulling slightly. Mark's eyes go dark and his breathing stutters, and just like that something changes in the air between them. Mark nuzzles Eduardo's neck and huffs hot over his skin, and Eduardo reaches up and twists one of Mark's curls to test it, just in case. And when Mark whimpers, Eduardo knows what he wants.

The times that he's not in the mood, or too scared to go there, Mark will just go back to kissing him like it's no big deal.

But the times that Eduardo's feeling particularly confident, he'll twist another curl and bite at Mark's neck until there's a pretty bruise there. One that mirrors his own.

And then the tables are turned for a while.

It makes him feel dizzy, being the one in control for once. The one tying the restraints, the one spreading Mark over their bed until he's pulled tight and taunt, flushed and breathing hard. His ass straining up, trying to tell Eduardo what he wants, but Eduardo knows. He knows too well from his own experience.

Mark's cock is full and hard and making a mess of their sheets, and he keeps breathing, _please, please, please_ against the pillow, his voice weak and choked. Eduardo feels a shiver down his spine. He could get used to this.

The first couple times, Eduardo kept dropping the paddle. This time he has a sure hold on it.

At the first hit Mark hisses in a short breath and Eduardo sees his ass clench. He hits him again, and watches Mark's hips jerk, hears him groan deep in his chest. And again, loving the feeling of contact, the _slap_ of the wood on flesh. It feels so fucking good, he does it again and again and again.

"Oh, _God_ ," Mark sputters after one hard hit, and Eduardo pinches his side in admonishment. "Did I say you could speak?" Fuck, his own voice sounds foreign to his ears, he's never felt so greedy with power and his hands shake with it. It took him a while, to get used to this role. It still feels odd and slightly wrong, sometimes, but also really, stupidly good.

"Look at you, fuck," he strokes the growing welts on Mark's ass, presses a thumb into the redness and watches it turn white and back again. He leans down and bites into the flesh, and Mark moans loudly and tries to pull away, then pushes up and against his mouth like he at once wants both mercy and more of the sting.

Eduardo watches Mark clench and unclench his hands where they're tied at the wrist to the headboard. He admires the way his spine curves and moves, bumpy and long beneath his pale skin. There's so much he wants to do, to try, so much Mark has done to him before that he wants to play with, but there's no way he can do it all now.

This is why he's good at giving up control, he loves not having to think about what to do next. His head is swimming with possibilities, but he finally decides on threading his fingers through Mark's gorgeous hair, pulling at it and telling him how fucking pretty he is, how much Eduardo likes touching him and making him feel good, because he has to listen. Has to hear how hot he is and how Eduardo loves the way bites his stupid hot lips when he's trying to hold back a groan.

Mark struggles and whimpers, rolling his hips back in a silent plea. And God, Eduardo loves him, he loves him so much, loves him for all he's given to him, the life he's helped him discover, this stupid jerk who can sometimes be a real asshole and who never, ever admits it when he's wrong, Eduardo loves him but he doesn't say it, not right now. Not while he's like this, he feels like he doesn't have to.

Instead he mouths over his back, licking up the sweat, bites over a bruise on his hip. He runs his hands over him, slides one finger inside, teasing and tickling, wanting Mark to beg.

Mark doesn't say anything, just pushes back, hungry for more, and Eduardo smiles and presses another finger inside easy, his ass already lubed and wet and ready, He crooks them, looking for the spot that will make Mark beg, and when he finds it he rubs against it in slow, little circles.

"You wanna come, hmm? You know I could keep you like this for hours.” To prove it Eduardo reaches down and grips the base of Mark's cock, squeezing it slightly as he keeps up the steady pressure of his prostate. "Finger you senseless, would you like that?" Mark bites his lip and shuts his eyes tight, too damn stubborn to give in.

"I want you to beg for it, want you to beg to come." Eduardo leans down and sucks on Mark's neck, nosing into the wet hair at the nape, pressing ever softer inside and relishing the tiny moans that escape Mark's mouth. "Come on, babe, you can speak, wanna hear you beg for me.”

Mark sucks in a deep breath like he has to psych himself up. "Please, Eduardo, I need it.” His voice is hoarse and breathless.

"Need what, baby?", Eduardo squeezes his cock again and feels it twitch in his hand. Mark moans long and loud and swallows hard, licking his dry lips.

"I need to come, please Eduardo, God, please, make me come, _fuck me, finger me, I don't care, just pleasepleaseplease._ ” Mark's pleading, babbling, his words running together into one and Eduardo groans, faint with power and love, and fingers Mark nice and fast, giving him long, hard strokes on his cock and then Mark's coming so fucking hard.

“Oh fuck, fuck _fuck_.”

His back arches and his hips shake and it's so goddamn gorgeous Eduardo wishes he had it on tape. Next time they'll have to set up a fucking camera because he could watch Mark come apart like this over and over again. Eduardo might say this out loud, and Mark chuckles as he catches his breath.

“Would be good for when you're away at school.”

\- -

Mark is so touchy feely afterwards, after Eduardo has taken control. He's really affectionate, and at first Eduardo thought it was a bit strange. But after a while, after it was over and Eduardo was coming back into himself and feeling that dizzying combination of adrenaline, arousal and a little bit of embarrassment, it felt good to have Mark hold his hand.  
Mark's rubbing his thumb over his palm and they're both laying there, breathing slowing down. Eduardo closes his eyes and focuses on the touch, feeling himself grounding, letting go of any power he had and resting back into his comfortable role.

“Okay?” Mark says softly, kissing his shoulder and running a hand down his stomach.

Eduardo nods, and smiles, and opens his eyes.

Mark slides his hand down, grips Eduardo's cock, and smiles back.


End file.
